Our Forever
by Layla Fair
Summary: This is about Ian and Erin at their senior prom and everything from that point on.
1. Getting Ready

This very night was the night every girl dreams of. Prom, the day you share a dance with the guy you love and a sweet tune in the background. I hadn't a clue of how to react.

"You look gorgeous." my mother reassured me.

" Thanks mom" I said.

The doorbell rang and my mother opened the door. There in the doorway stood Ian. Ian Mckinley, the love of my life.

"Oh you look very handsom. She won't be long now dear." she said.

After she said that I walked down my carpeted stairs.

"Erin... wow!" Ian said unable to think of what to say.

I wore a black silk dress with pink on the edges. The dress went past my knees. My hair was hanging down I never liked putting my hair up.

" Thanks Ian," was all I could say.

"You kids have fun now.. oh! Wait let me take pictures!" she said happily.

"MOM!" I groaned.

"Erin just let her.. it will be fun!" Ian said teasingly.

My mother got a few pictures and we hoped into Ian's van and drove off.


	2. Glorious

We arrived at Prom around 8:12 p.m. Our prom was being held at a Hotel, a nice big one. Well it was kinda nice i should say. The Hotel was 26 stories high, had cream wallpaper, a nice reception area, and cute fancy rooms. Ian walked over to the receptionist.

" Room for two please." Ian said, "Top floor.".

" Can I have a name please?" said the receptionist.

"Ian Mckinley and Erin Ulmer." he replied.

" Okay here is your room keys and have a good evening." she said.

"Thank you ma'am."

"Enjoy your stay!" she called as we went to the elevator.

As we got into the room, my jaw dropped. I realized he got a luxury suite. How could he afford this? The bed was king size, with soft silk sheets. In front of the bed was a large television set, a 42" plasma screen. The bathroom was to the left of the room, it had a large bathtub in the middle of the room which looked more like a jacuzzi to me. I was completely in awe until hands gripped my waist, I gasped. It was Ian.

"Got ya!" he laughed.

"That wasn't funny!" I exclaimed.

"I'm sorry." he made a puppy dog face.

"It's okay." I said giving in. " How could you afford this?"

" My savings."

"Ian! Why did you use your savings?"

" Hey I can use my savings for whatever or whoever I want. And hurry up and get ready. We need to go down to the dance soon."

" Are you gonna make me?" I said playfully.

" Whatever it takes for me to dance with a beautiful angel like you."

I blushed and ran out of words to say. He took my hand held me in a close embrace. He leaned in to kiss me. Right before he got the chance, there was a knock on our door.


	3. Blissful Forever

Ian and I stood there motionless. On the door right on the light on the handle turned green, meaning somebody was coming in whether we wanted them to or not. The door handle turning as if it seemed it was an eternity. The door creaked open, Ian held me tighter. It was the maid.

"Oh! I'm terribly sorry I thought this room was vacant." she said turing red from embarrassment.

"It's okay." I said.

She left without another word, utterly embarrassed. Ian didn't let go, instead he held me tighter, so tight my lungs exerted all of my air. Ian noticed and let go immediately. He laughed.

" Where were we?" he asked smugly.

"I think I know." I said.

Ian leaned in to kiss me, and I leaned in. Our lips met, it seemed we stayed in that position for years.

" You do really look beautiful Erin..." he said.

"And you look very gorgeous." I replied smiling.

He kissed my lips gingerly. We knew that we had years to be together, our own blissful small piece of forever.


	4. Let Me Fall

We went down stairs back to the lobby awaiting to check into the dance. The music was blasting and was playing I write Sins not Tragedies by Panic! at The Disco. Ian and I held each other close. His grip was gentle. We finally got to the front of the line. We handed the lady our tickets.

"Ian Mckinley and Erin Ulmer." she said.

"Yes?" Ian asked.

"Oh nothing..."

We headed inside to the dance and sat down at a table. Time past by slowly.

9:59 pm:

"Okay we're going slow it down!" said the DJ.

The song he started was Let Me Fall by Alexz Johnson. Ian grabbed my hand and dragged me onto the dance floor. He grabbed my waist, and i hooked my arms around his neck. Staring into each others eyes, we began to slow dance. He leaned in and I leaned closer. He held me tighter, we closed our eyes and kissed feeling like nothing could break us apart no matter what. All eyes on us, we smiled at each other and we continued to dance until the song was over.


	5. GoodByes

" Hey thanks for driving me home." I said

"No problem Pip." Ian said

"Love you Zip."

"Love ya Pip."

We both leaned in for a kiss and at that moment my front door opened and it started to rain outside. Ian picked me up and ran trying to avoid ruining my pretty dress.

"Hey Erin get inside hun!" called my mother.

"Be right in!" I called back.

Ian and I kissed and I heard my mother groan. We both laughed.

"See ya later Pip." he winked and walked away to his car at a quick pace.

"See ya Zip." I whispered to him even though he couldn't hear.

That night I laid awake, the rain makes me unable to sleep, makes me restless. I finally fell asleep around 2:31 am.

"Good morning Zip." I said cheerfully.

"Morning Pip." Ian said depressed sounding.

"What's the matter?"

"Erin I can't stand it!" he yelled.

"Can't stand what?" I sounded small and confused.

" I love you no longer. I can't be with you. This is wrong! You deserve better! I'm leaving you for good! I'm sorry it had to end like this." he said.

"N-n-n-n NO! You c-c-c- can't!. You... You said we would be together forever! Please tell me this is some sick joke!" I begged and my begging turned into sobs.

"No. Good Bye Erin Ulmer." he said coldly.

He burst through the door and started his truck. I stood motionless in the doorway. He gave me no final glance and he drove off. I began to run for him.

"Come back! PLEASE COME BACK!" I yelled.

Up ahead there was a red light and his car didn't slow down. I heard a scream and realized it came from my own mouth. I turned my head and I heard a sudden screaming of brakes and people. Then I heard the explosion.


	6. New Light

Every nerve in my body was screaming. I couldn't open my eyes as if they had glued shut.

"Erin!" said a faded voice.

"Erin!"

I opened my eyes. I was in my room and my mother over me with frightened eyes.

"M-m-m-mom w-w-wheres Ia-..... Wheres Ian." I said worried and sobbing.

"He's over there worrying sick about you! You had a bad dream sweet heart." she said pointing.

I looked to where she directed and there was Ian worried and in one piece. He ran over to my bed. I started to cry again. He hugged me lightly and I hugged him tightly.

"Don't ever leave me." I sobbed.

"I won't baby. I won't." he said. I realized he was too crying but more lightly than I was.

" I'm going to get you something to eat and some water." my mother said.

"Ok." I said in a small voice. "What time is it?" I asked.

"5:03 am baby." Ian said. " Tell me what happened in your dream." he said in a cute but worried demanding voice.

"You didn't want me.... car crash... BIG BOOM! Dead---- screaming and you left m-m-m-me!" I sobbed once again.

"You know I would never do that to you. Not Now! Not EVER!" He said.

"I know. I trust you." I whispered.

"I love you more than my life and your happiness means more to me than anything."

"I know. I trust you." I said again.

Ian laid down with me in my bed. We were wrapped in each others arms. He kissed me on the cheek. And we both fell asleep close to each other, never wanting to let go.


	7. Tears on Roses

Should I let go? Let go of all I that I have ever loved most? Tears streamed down my face as I asked myself. My heart says" Don't let go! FIGHT!" but my head says " Only those who truly love somebody have the ability to let go if it's best for them." This is like picking the way you die.... ripped to shreds or burned alive internally giving the death to your heart... I can't seem to let go. Letting go is a much easier pain to deal with but knowing you will never have that person again... well hurts horribly. Affection is only an emotion that creates an illusion to the brain and heart. Affection and Ambition overcome and corrupt your true judgment. When you let go of love unwillingly, the pains eats at you until you are nothing more than an empty shell, lying in a bed of mistakes, lies, fear, and pain.

10:32 pm:

As i am listening to the radio I became confused. How can I let go of someone I love so easily? It's impossible. He's like a drug, he draws you in and doesn't let you go. My heart is becoming heavy. The pain is just too real. Too much pain that time can't erase and ease.

"Good Morning." Ian said softly.

"Morning." I responded.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I lied.

"Erin? What's going on?" he demanded.

"I'm not convinced you love me anymore." My response sounded like a question.

Ian and I stared at each other for the longest time. He looked away , got off the bed and stood facing the window.

"Why would you think that?" He said.

"You don't kiss me the way you used to. You don't hug me... nothing" I said.

"If that's what you think then why don't I just leave?"

"I never said that's what I wanted!"

"You didn't have to! I'm going for a drive." He said with venom in his voice.

"Ian no! Don't leave! It will kill me."

"I'm only going for a drive to calm down." he said plainly.

He left without another word. Leaving me in tears.


	8. Accidents can Happen

I sat on my bed in fear that if I left my bad dreams nights ago would come true. That he would die. I couldn't bare to watch then and not even now or ever. I can only hope he comes back.

Three Painful Hours Later: I got a phone call. The phone ringing wildly I picked up.

"Hello?" I said.

" I am so sorry for this morning" Ian said with sincerity in his tone.

" I know you are. That's not how I meant it earlier. I should be the one thats Sorry."

" But you didn't do anything Pip." he laughed.

I joined in laughing to. I liked to hear his warm voice. On the other end of the phone I heard slamming on breaks and Ian swearing. I screamed his name and all I could hear is the dial tone. Sobbing harder I called back... no answer. I tried again... still no answer. I tried a final time and a Police officer picked up the phone.

"Hello?" he said.

"Is Ian there? Is he all right" I asked

" Ma'am who is this?"

"Erin ulmer now is he okay?" I sobbed

" I'm afriad not Ms. Ulmer but we are sending him to the hospital right now. What is his full name?"

" Ian Mckinley." I said.

"Ok I have to go now you can see him at the Mckinley Hospital alright?"

"Ok."


End file.
